quests_of_demigodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Piper McLean
Piper McLean is one of the main characters in The Heroes of Olympus. Piper is the Greek demigod daughter of Aphroditeand Tristan McLean and is currently the counselor of theAphrodite Cabin. History Piper has always had the ability to charmspeak and used it (without knowing) to "borrow" things from salesmen like a lawnmower or a car, causing her to get into trouble with the law when the people reported her for stealing. At one point, she talked a car dealer into giving her a BMW and drove it away from the lot. She only stole items because she wanted attention from her father. She and her father play "Any Three Questions" so they can grow closer. In this game, Piper always asked about her mother before she knew she was a demigod. The dealer pressed charges for theft after Piper took the BMW, but Jane (her father's assistant) made a deal for her to be sent to Wilderness School instead of going to jail. The school is a place for delinquent kids, but it was here that she met Leo and the two formed a friendship, she even trusted him with the truth that her father is the movie star Tristan McLean. Piper and Leo's back-story is a rare one, since they are the only two known demigods who met and befriended each other before they even knew they were demigods. Mist History Leo and Piper were both given memories of Jason before he arrived at the Wilderness School. In these memories, Jason , Leo, and Piper had been friends for about three months when Jason first arrived. Piper tried to get closer to him and the two eventually shared a kiss and began dating a few weeks before the events of The Lost Hero. This reality turned out to be fake when Annabeth asked Piper some things basic things about Jason she doesn't know. Personality Piper is very caring and loving towards Jason and is frightened, sad and angry at anything that may pose a threat to her bond with him, such as when Drew claims that Piper needs to break his heart as an initiation into the cabin. She is greatly saddened by the possibility that her first relationship with Jason was a Mist-induced illusion and breaks down in tears when Annabeth asks her what Jason's last name is (which she doesn't know). She also likes to touch Jason in very kind and loving ways such as holding his hand, leaning against his chest, resting her head on his leg, wrapping her arms around him and having his arms around her, probably since they were together in her Mist-manipulated memories. These memories are much sharper to Piper because she is a daughter of Aphrodite, so she can sense possibilities. Compared to the other children of Aphrodite, Piper is much more aggressive and down to earth, not constantly focused on herself or her looks. When claimed by Aphrodite, she complains that she can't get rid of her makeup or her new hairstyle and finds it to be annoying to say the least. Before she was claimed by Aphrodite, Piper expressed that she wanted to be the daughter of Athena, Hecate or any goddess that wasn't Aphrodite, and she also thought Aphrodite cabin had been a "life-sized dollhouse" where supermodels went to die, and when she was claimed, she didn't fit in at all, and still doesn't. Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi, thinks even Annabeth wants Piper to be a child of Athena. Aphrodite herself also said that she was much smarter than most of her other children. Piper hates make-up, skirts, magazines, dresses and popular girls. She said that if she started a craving for fashion magazines, she would complain to her mother. Piper also does not like it when Drew bullies the other Aphrodite children. She feels that Drew is running her cabin like a dictatorship and she doesn't truly understand what love is. Piper is not afraid to stand up to Drew, and because they can both use the charmspeak ability, Drew cannot control her like she does with the other campers. After Piper returns from her quest, she challenges Drew for her position as cabin leader because Drew has never been on a quest and thus, Piper is able to take the leadership role. Appearance Piper is a beautiful girl of Cherokee descent. She has dark skin, chocolate brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided on either side of her hair and eyes that change color like a kaleidoscope going from brown to blue to green. She is very pretty, but although she is a daughter of Aphrodite she has a simple, tomboyish style. Abilities *ADHD: Like most demigods, Piper has senses designed for battle and supernatural reflexes. *Dyslexia: Piper's brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek. *Knowledge of Greek Mythology: Piper knows a lot about Greek mythology after doing research on the subject for a role her father had. Demigod Abilities *Charmspeak: Has the power of charmspeaking, allowing her to influence others with her opinion. *French Fluency: As a child of Aphrodite, Piper is fluent in French due to it being the "language of love." *Love: like her mother Piper is capable of varying degrees of control over love, lust, beauty, etc. though on a smaller scale. :*She can attract the opposite gender when they walk by. :*She has the ability to change her physical features, as Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty. This can be seen when Jason mentions that her eyes change color. *Beauty: Piper is able to radiate beauty, regardless of how she may look. This ability prevents enemy forces from willingly attacking her, even as she charges them. Weapons/Items Piper is the wielder of an Ancient Greek ceremonial dagger called Katoptris. Given to Helen of Troy as a wedding gift from Menelaus, Helen of Troy's first husband. The dagger seems to show a scene of something that has importance to whoever looks at their reflection in the blade. Katoptris is a Greek word meaning "Looking Glass." Relationships Love Interests Jason Grace http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101019093352/olympians/images/8/8b/JasonHOO.jpgJason Grace, her boyfriendPiper's love interest is Jason Grace. This first happened under the influence of the Mist(Hera/Juno placed false memories), but soon blossomed into more pronounced feelings from both of them over the course of Jason's quest. She announces to the Aphrodite cabin that Jason is hers alone and that no one else should dare pursue his affections. Piper said she would catapult Drew over the Long Island Sound if she touched Jason. She stated that for now, she was content in simply being at his side. She could see possibilities with her having a true relationship with Jason. However, she is unaware that Jason is starting to remember a girl named Reyna, someone that Jason feels is very important but can't remember why. In The Son of Neptune, Reyna exposes a strong relationship or feeling for Jason, suggesting a rivalry between the two might occur. In The Demigod Diaries, Leo also remarks Jason and Piper are dating, showing that they seemed to have finally gotten together. They even share a kiss when they are battling the maenads in the woods of Camp Half-Blood. In The Mark of Athena, Annabeth states that Jason and Piper are dating confirming their relationship has continued for past 8 months. Rivals Reyna Reyna was surprised when Jason introduced Piper as his girlfriend, Annabeth mentioned that Reyna was trying to hide her pain and anger inside when talking with her. Piper was also uneasy when Jason asked Piper to talk to Reyna. Jason seemed entirely oblivious to this. Drew In The Lost Hero Drew was quite cruel to Piper. Friends Leo Valdez http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101023090731/olympians/images/6/60/LeoHOO.jpgLeo Valdez, Piper's best friendLeo has been her friend long enough for her to trust him with the truth that her dad is a movie star. Piper also seems to care a lot about Leo. They seem like very close friends, not having any kind of romantic relationship. In the Son of Neptune, they are still strong companions and still tease each other. Lacy Lacy is a young girl in the Aphrodite cabin. She helps Piper by building up a collection of clothes for Piper before she leaves on her quest. Mitchell Another cabin-mate of Piper. He also helped Piper when she first arrived and was happy when Piper took over the cabin from Drew. Annabeth Chase Piper and Annabeth get along well. Piper also mentioned that Annabeth would make a cool friend in better times. It is also stated that Piper and Annabeth both hoped that Athena would claim Piper, as then they could be in the same cabin. Family Tristan McLean Piper's father is Tristan McLean, a well known actor with a powerful position and is of Cherokee descent. Her father is always at work and busy. Piper wants to feel recognized by him which is why she gets in trouble and "steals" things with her charmspeaking. The two share a moment during The Lost Hero, where he explained that while he does love her, he tried to keep her away from him so she wouldn't be drawn into his crazy celebrity life. From then on, Piper is more understanding of her dad and accepts that he may not have as much time for her as she would like. Aphrodite Aphrodite, Piper's mother.Her mother is Aphrodite, who is as known as the goddess of love and beauty. When Piper met her mom in her dream, the two seemed to act on good terms with each other and she thinks her mother is beautiful. Etymology Piper is an Old English name meaning "pipe player," a possible reference to her ability to charmspeak and the story of the pied piper. According to her Grandpa Tom, he named her that as she had high vocal voice when she was a baby, also saying that one day she was going to play the biggest tune of them all. Piper is also a synonym for a squab, particularly that of a dove or pigeon. Interestingly Piper's mother is called "Lady of Doves." Trivia *She got her name because her grandfather thought she would one day master all the Cherokee songs, including the snake song. Her father liked the idea and named her Piper. *She sometimes calls Jason "Sparky." *Piper was the first Head Counselor to be promoted, who had other siblings, in less than five days. She is also the first half-blood in both series to challenge another for the right to become Head Counselor. *Piper is a vegetarian. *Piper dislikes the term Half-Blood due to her being called one for years, as other kids made fun of her for being half-Native American and half-white. *There is somewhat an inconsistency in Piper's clothing in the American cover of The Lost Hero. She appears to still be wearing the dress Aphrodite gave her when she was claimed while she already changed it prior to riding Festus and going to Boreas castle in Quebec.[1] *Unlike the rest of Aphrodite's (known) daughters, Piper is a tomboy. *It is thought that her charmspeak saved Jason's life when he saw Hera's divine form. *She is called the "mediator", by her mother Aphrodite, for when the two sides of demigods, Greek and Roman, will meet, she will have to mediate them. *She is the only one of the new main characters to have her mortal parent still alive. *She is also the only new main character with a mortal father. *Drew calls her the Dumpster Queen (for her lack of form and her simple clothes, the very things Jason likes about her) and Miss Movie Star (for when she says her father is Tristan McLean). *At one point, she was interested in being a Hunter of Artemis, but she lost all interest after learning she'd have to swear off boys. *Before receiving the blessing of Aphrodite, Piper had a pimple on the base of her nose that had been there for so long, she began to call it Bob. However, Bob disappears after her claiming. *In her official portrait, an image of Enceladus is reflected in her dagger. *Piper's first chapter in The Lost Hero is the first time in both series we don't hear from a child of the Big Three. *Piper is the first girl to have a point of view in either series.